jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Endor/Legends
*Major Morgan RaventhornSchatten der Erinnerung *Major Bren DerlinDas offizielle Star Wars Fact File *Leutnant Greeve *Leutnant Judder Page *Leutnant Nik Sant *Sergeant Bruckman *Sergeant Brooks Carlson *Sergeant Dirk HarknessAdventure Journal 1 *Sergeant Junkin *Korporal Dansra Beezer *Korporal Delevar *Korporal Janse *Korporal Kensaric *Korporal Midge *Ace AzzameenX-Wing Alliance *Nien Nunb *Grizz Frix *Keyan Farlander *Leia Organa *Orrimaarko *Voren Na'alGalaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi Raumschiffe: *mindestens 11 MC80-Sternkreuzer :*''Defiance'' :*''Heimat Eins'' :*''Independence'' :*''Liberty'' :*''Maria'' :*''Riffheim'The Truce At Bakura Sourcebook'' :*Unbekannter [[MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer|MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer]] *Großkreuzer :*''Urjani'' *''Nebulon-B''-Fregatten :*''Erlösung'' :*''Mercy'' :*''Valiance'' *''CR90''-Korvetten :*''Eridain'Angriff auf Coruscant'' :*''Masanya :*Old Republic'' :*''Pushti'' :*''Saki'' :*''Spiral'' :*''Ullet'' *Corellianische Kanonenboote :*''Chandi'' :*''Ensaiav'' :*''Ghorman's Honor'' :*''Mastala'' :*''Telsor'' :*''Walerv'' *[[GR-75 Medium-Transporter|GR-75 Medium-Transporter]] :*''Limnate'' :*''Luminous :*Tuima'' *''Braha'tok''-Klasse Kanonenboote :*''Braha'tok :*Torktarak'' *'sonstige Schiffe' :*''DukeDoom'' :*''Steadfast'Vor dem Sturm'' *A-Flügler Grün-Staffel *B-Flügler Gold-Staffel *T-65 X-Flügler Rot-Staffel *Y-Flügler Grau-Staffel '''Bodentruppen: *Ewoks *Endor-Stoßtrupp |Truppen2= Personal: *Darth Vader *Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod *SarkliRogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike Raumschiffe: *Zweiter Todesstern *''Exekutor''-Klasse Sternenschlachtschiff :*''Exekutor'' *''Imperium''-Klasse Sternzerstörer :*''Devastator'' :*''Erbarmungslos'Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' :*''Pulsar'Wanted by Cracken'' :*''Redoubtable'' :*''Retaliator'' :*''Scharfrichter'' :*''Unrependant'' :*''Vollstrecker'' :*''Visage *[[Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer|''Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer]] :*''Ankläger'' :*''Denunciator'' :*''Indictor'' :*''Imputator'' :*''Rächer'' :*''Schimäre'' :*''Stalker'Behind the Magic'' :*''Tyrant'' :*''Vehement'' :*''Virulenz'' Bacta-Piraten *''Victory''-Klasse Sternzerstörer :*''Dominator *[[Carrack-Klasse Kreuzer|''Carrack-Klasse Kreuzer]] :*''Eminence'' *Abfangkreuzer *Tartan-Klasse PatrouillenkreuzerEmpire at War – Forces of Corruption '''sonstige Schiffe: *''Daggerblade'' *TIE-Sternjäger :*Black-Staffel :*Schwarzschwingen- staffelThe Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook :*''Emperor's Shield :*Emperor's Sword :*Obsidian-Staffel :*Scythe-Staffel *TIE-Abfangjäger :*181. Imperiale Jägergruppe ::*Saber-Staffel *TIE-Bomber :*Scimitar-Staffel *TIE-Jagdbomber :*Onyx-Staffel '''Bodentruppen:' *mindestens 2 AT-ATBattlefront – Renegade Squadron *mindestens 5 AT-ST *mindestens 8 74-Z Düsenschlitten *einige Spürtruppen *hunderte Sturmtruppen |Verluste1= Personal: *Grizz Frix *Morgan Raventhorn Raumschiffe: *''Liberty'' *''Erlösung'' *''Urjani'' *''Old Republic'' *Unbekannter MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer *zahlreiche A-Flügler *zahlreiche B-Flügler *zahlreiche X-Flügler *zahlreiche Y-Flügler Bodentruppen: *zahlreiche Ewoks *einige Rebellen |Verluste2= Kommandeure: *Palpatine *Admiral Firmus Piett *Nial Declann Personal: *Darth Vader *Tiaan Jerjerrod *Sarkli Raumschiffe: *Zweiter Todesstern *''Exekutor''-Klasse Sternenschlachtschiff :*''Exekutor'' *''Imperium''-Klasse Sternzerstörer :*''Devastator'' :*''Scharfrichter'' (übernommen: unbenannt in Befreier) *''Imperium II''-Klasse Sternzerstörer :*''Ankläger'' (übernommen: unbenannt in Emanzipator) :*''Vehement'' *''Carrack''-Klasse Kreuzer :*''Eminence'' Bodentruppen: *mindestens 4 AT-ST *mindestens 6 74-Z Düsenschlitten *einige Spürtruppen *zahlreiche Sturmtruppen }} Die Schlacht von Endor war ein Konflikt zwischen der Rebellen-Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium in den Zeiten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs im Jahr 4 NSY. Sinn dieses Angriffs, der von Seiten der Rebellion ausging, war die Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns. Die Schlacht wurde von Imperator Palpatine persönlich provoziert, um die Allianz in eine umfassende Falle zu locken und damit endgültig zu besiegen. Doch konnte die Allianz durch den heldenhaften Einsatz der Ewoks und etwas Glück die Schlacht entscheiden. Der Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht und der Tod des Imperators stellte einen bedeutenden Wendepunkt des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs dar und führte letztendlich auch zur Gründung der Neuen Republik. Vorgeschichte Nur einige Monate nach der Ausrufung der Neuen Ordnung durch das Erste Galaktische Imperium duellierte sich Darth Vader mit dem Jedi Roan Shryne während der Zweiten Schlacht von Kashyyyk. Nachdem der dunkle Lord dem Jedi-Meister Shryne seine Überlegenheit aufzeigte, offenbarte Vader ihm seine ehemalige Existenz als Anakin Skywalker. Nur wenige Augenblicke vor dem Tod Roans sah dieser die Jedi-Prophezeiung wahr werden, inmitten einer gewaltigen Schlacht und Explosion.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Erbeutung der Pläne thumb|left|Der offensichtlich unbewachte [[Zweiter Todesstern|Zweite Todesstern über Endor.]] Mitte des Jahres 3 NSY arbeitete Palpatine weiter an seinem Plan die Rebellen-Allianz zu vernichten. Dabei ließ er sich von dem Verbrecherfürsten Xizor einreden, die Pläne des geheimen Zweiten Todessterns der Allianz zu überlassen, um ihnen schließlich eine riesige Falle zu stellen.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Nur kurze Zeit darauf meldete das Bothanische Spionagenetz eine sehr wichtige Fracht im Both-System aufgefunden zu haben. Dort transportierte der mittelschwere und modifizierte Mobquet Medium Transporter Suprosa einen wichtigen Datenbankeintrag auf seinem Flug über Bothawui mit sich, der von sehr hohem Interesse für die Allianz sein würde. Schließlich wurde die Renegaten-Staffel, der Schmuggler Dash Rendar und Ace Azzameen ausgeschickt, um das Schiff zu überfallen. In dem kurzen Feuergefecht konnte man die Suprosa schließlich deaktivieren und entern. Mit dem entwendeten Zentralcomputer führte ihre Flucht auf Rat von Koth Melan nach Kothlis, um die Pläne dort zu entschlüsseln, weil sich dort ein Sicherheitsteam befand. Das Imperium gaugelkte den Rebellen allerdings nur vor, interessiert daran zu sein, die Daten zurückzugewinnen. Zwar verfolgte man die Rebellen, doch konnten diese mit den Daten fliehen. Anschließend war die Allianz sehr überrascht darüber, zu erfahren, dass das Galaktische Imperium einen Zweiten Todesstern über Endor konstruieren ließ. Da nach den und weiteren Informationen der Todesstern noch nicht einsatzbereit war und nur von einem planetaren Schild beschützt wurde, verschob die Allianz sämtliche Raumschiffe zu einem Sammelpunkt. Man begann so zeitlich wie möglich einen Überfall auf die Kampfstation durchzuführen. Eine Absicht, die dem Imperator diente, um sie dort in eine Falle zu locken. Mon Mothmas ursprünglicher Plan sah lediglich die alleinige Zerstörung der Kampfstation vor. Als die Rebellen anschließend die Information erhielten, dass Palpatine persönlich die Station inspizieren würde, hatte Crix Madine den Einfall, die Station offen anzugreifen, um damit Palpatine ein Ende zu bereiten. Mon Mothma hatte Greuel über diesen Anschlag auf einen politischen Anführer, obwohl es der schlimmste Feind war, da dies kein Teil der Allianz zur Wiedeherstellung der Republik und der Demokratie sein sollte. Erst nach Überzeugungsarbeit Ackbars und Madines, der ihr klarmachte, dass das Imperium keine Skrupel hätte, sie zu ermorden, erklärte sie sich damit einverstanden, den Angriff auf Endor durchzuführen.Darksaber - Der Todesstern Doch gerade als sich die Daten erst kurze Zeit in Besitz der Allianz befanden, erlitt man bei der Schlacht von Gal Milnor eine folgenschwere Niederlage. Dort wurde das Hauptausrüstungs- und das Versorgungszentrum vom Imperium vernichtet, wodurch die benötigen Ressourcen für einen Angriff komplett vernichtet wurden. Die Chance auf einen Angriff war fast unmöglich geworden, bis man über Lando Calrissian Kontakte mit Dunaris Handelsallianz knüpfen konnte. Nach anfänglichen Problemen brachte Calrissians Koalition die benötigten Lieferungen für die Allianz ein. Einsatzbesprechung der Rebellen thumb|left|Die Einsatzbesprechung der [[Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik|Rebellen-Allianz.]] In einem Konferenzraum des Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzers Heimat Eins trafen sich verschiedene Führungskräfte, Piloten, Soldaten, Strategen, Planer sowie Majore und Generäle der Rebellen-Allianz zu einer Einsatzbesprechung. Mon Mothma, die Begründerin der Allianz, verkündete, dass das Bothanische Spionagenetz herausgefunden hatte, dass sich im Orbit über dem Waldmond Endor eine im Bau befindliche Konstruktion des zweiten Todessterns befinden würde. Der Superlaser des Todessterns war nach den Informationen nicht einsatzbereit. Außerdem würde Imperator Palpatine persönlich an Bord seiner Kampfstation die Bauarbeiten beaufsichtigen. Schließlich gedachte Mon Mothma den Bothanern, die ihr Leben dafür opferten, um an diese Informationen zu gelangen. Nach Mon Mothmas Lagebericht erläuterte Admiral Ackbar die strategische Vorgehensweise. Der Mon Calamari betonte, dass ein stabiler SLD-26-Verteidigungsschild den Todesstern umgab und dass die Basis des Schildes auf dem Waldmond selbst errichtet wurde. Ackbar betonte, dass der Schutzschild deaktiviert werden müsste, um einen Offensivangriff mit der Rebellen-Flotte durchführen zu können. Mit dieser Feststellung übergab er Crix Madine, dem General der Spezialeinheiten, das Wort. Madine stellte die Deaktivierung des Endor-Schildgenerators in den Vordergrund der Unternehmung. Sobald der Schutzschild um den Todessterns aufgehoben wäre, könnten die Rebellen-Schiffe den Hauptreaktor der Raumstation erreichen und zerstören. Schließlich wurden sämtliche Schwächen der ersten Kampfstation ausgemerzt. Ein Stoßtrupp, der sich an der Oberfläche des Waldmondes bis zum Schildgenerator vorzukämpfen hatte, musste zusammengestellt werden. Der Corellianer Han Solo meldete sich für diesen Einsatz freiwillig zum Dienst und wurde im Gegenzug von der Allianz in die Position eines Generals befördert. Als Leiter des Bodentrupps, konnte er dabei auf Chewbacca, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO und R2-D2 zurückgreifen. Für die Raumschlacht, die laut dem Schlachtplan der Rebellen unmittelbar nach der Deaktivierung des Schildgenerators folgen sollte, wurden Kampfschiffe aus der gesamten Galaxis zusammengerufen, die sich auf dem Planeten Sullust zu einer Flotte formierten. Im Vorfeld mussten diese durch die gesamte Galaxis reisen und sich dabei dem Imperium zeigen. Zuvor waren sie zumeist an unbekannten Orten fernab von imperialen Zollstationen und Patrouillen stationiert. So entstanden eine Reihe von kleinen Gefechten, doch letztlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel, Sullust. Lando Calrissian meldete sich zum Dienst und wurde sowohl zum General als auch zum Kommandanten der Rebellen-Flotte befördert. Mit Han Solos stark modifiziertem YT-1300-Frachter, dem Millennium Falken, zog Lando mit seinem Ko-Piloten Nien Nunb in die Schlacht und steuerte dabei das schnellste Schiff der gesamten Flotte. Der MC80-Sternkreuzer Heimat Eins, der von Admiral Ackbar gesteuert wurde, stellte die Führungsfregatte der Rebellenflotte dar. Begleitet wurde er von mindestens sieben weiteren Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzern des ''Liberty''-Modells beziehungsweise des ''Heimat Eins''-Modells, die jeweils als Kommandoschiffe in der Schlacht operierten. Des Weiteren waren zahlreiche Corellianische Schlachtschiffe, Zerstörer, Trägerschiffe, Frachtschiffe von Sullust, Tanker von Calamar, Kampfschiffe von Alderaan, Blockadebrecher von Kessel, bestinische Flugpanzer, Fährschiffe, Transportfahrzeuge''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, Großkreuzer, als Lazarett- und Unterstützungsschiff operierende [[Nebulon-B-Fregatte|''Nebulon-B-Fregatten]], ''CR90''-Korvetten sowie Corellianische Kanonenboote als auch ''Braha'tok''-Klasse Kanonenboote , [[GR-75 Medium-Transporter|GR-75 Medium-Transporter]] und die zahlreichen Staffeln an Sternjägern. Die A-Flügler der Grün-Staffel wurden von Arvel Crynyd, die T-65 X-Flügler und A-Flügler der Rot-Staffel von Wedge Antilles, die Y-Flügler Grau-Staffel von Horton Salm, die Blau-Staffel der B-Flügler von Merrick Simms und die Gold-Staffel von Lando Calrissian angeführt. Speziell für den Kampf mit imperialen Flottenschiffen eignete sich der schwer bewaffnete B-Flügler, während die altgedienten X-Flügler sowie die neuen A-Flügel-Sternjäger mit schnellen und wendigen Jägern fertig werden sollten. Da die Piloten dieses Mal beim Anflug auf den Todesstern in keinen Graben, sondern in den Überbau fliegen mussten, erwies sich das Manöver als eine komplett neue Herausforderung. Falle des Imperators thumb|left|[[Palpatine hatte die Schlacht bereits im Voraus geplant.]] Für Imperator Palpatine war die Nachricht über das Eintreffen des Rebellen-Stoßtrupps auf Endor lediglich eine Bestätigung seines erdachten Szenarios. Dass die Rebellen einen Totalangriff auf den Todesstern planten, war genau das von Palpatine vorgesehene Szenario, das die Rebellen-Flotte im Orbit von Endor und den Stoßtrupp an der Oberfläche des Waldmondes in eine Falle locken sollte. In Wirklichkeit war die Kampfstation bereits in der Lage, seinen gegenüber dem ersten Todesstern verbesserten planetaren Superlaser abzufeuern. Außerdem versammelte der Imperator eine komplette Armada von Sternzerstörern im Orbit, die eine eintreffende Rebellen-Flotte einkesseln und zur Flucht hindern sollte. Die 181. Imperiale Jägergruppe, die in der Schlacht als Saber-Geschwader auftrat, ersetzten mit ihren zahlreich vertretenen TIE-Abfangjägern den neuen TIE-Jagdbomber, der bei Endor nur in kleiner Stückzahl eingesetzt wurde. Als Bomberstaffel operierte die Scimitar-Staffel unter Führung Major Rhymers, das alle rebellischen Bodentruppen vernichten sollte, die auf Endor zu Landung ansetzten. Auch Darth Vaders Todesschwadron mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Exekutor, stand in Bereitschaft. Keiner der imperialen Offiziere und Kommandanten, nicht einmal der Flottenkommandant Firmus Piett wussten, dass der Todesstern und sein Superlaser in Wirklichkeit voll einsatzfähig waren. Auf dem Waldmond selbst, wo sich auch die Basis des Schildgenerators befand, entsendete Palpatine eine ganze Legion imperialer Truppen, um zu verhindern, dass die Rebellen den Schutzschild deaktivierten. Für die Verteidigung des Kontrollbunkers und des Endor-Schildgenerators wurde Moff Jerjerrod herangezogen, der zusammen mit Kolonel Dyer, die Besatzungstruppen innerhalb des zu schützenden Gebiets aufstellte. Darth Vader beauftragte Kommandant Igar, der sich bereits in der Schlacht von Hoth bewährte, mit der Leitung der Bodentruppen. Der AT-ST-Pilot Leutnant Arnet koordinierte seine Infanterie, während Leutnant Grond die Spürtruppen-Patrouille organisierte. Das Innere des Kontrollbunkers schützte eine Flottendivision unter der Leitung von Major Hewex, sodass selbst bei einem Eindringen rebellischer Truppen, Imperiale vor Ort waren. Zusätzlich tasteten Sensoren unter der Bedienung der Stabsmitglieder Fenson und Vesden die Räumlichkeiten des Bunkers ab. Die imperialen Generäle Brashen und Brenn Tantor entschieden einst, dass der Komplex rund um den Schildgenerator nahe des Dorfes Bright Tree errichtet wurde, wo das kleinwüchsige einheimische Volk der Ewoks lebte. Archivoffizier Pfilbee Jhorn, der dem Endor-Forschungsteam unter Kapitän Toss angehörte, stufte die Gefahr, die von den primitiv anmutenden Ewoks ausging, als sehr gering ein. Bereits während der Bauarbeiten des Generators wurden die Imperialen jedoch von Ewok-Spähern entdeckt und verfolgt. Wuta zählte zu einem der ersten Ewoks, der das Auftauchen der imperialen Einheiten bemerkte und es sogleich seinem Stamm meldete. So kam es, dass die Ewoks einen Angriff auf das Forschungsteam ausführten, bei dem sie dieses vorerst erfolgreich vertreiben konnten. Entgegen den Erwartungen der Ewoks von Bright Tree kehrte das Forschungsteam mitsamt mächtiger Infanterie zurück und richtete ein Massaker an, bei dem viele Ewoks zu Tode kamen. Die Gerätschaften des Imperiums wurden von den Ewoks schnell als unbezwingbar bewertet. Einzig der Ewok-Kundschafter Wicket Warrick legte sich in den Wäldern Endors auf die Lauer und beobachtete das Verhalten der AT-ST-Kampfläufer kritisch. Einmal sah er bei den Yawari-Klippen, dass einer der Kampfläufer über das Unterholz zu Boden stolperte und daraufhin explodierte. Seine Entdeckungen berichtete er seinem Stamm und nach einiger Zeit konstruierten die Ewoks Fallen, die auf Wickets Expeditionen basierten. Des Weiteren wurden Pläne geschmiedet, die die Befreiung des Waldmondes von den imperialen Invasoren zur Folge haben sollten. Die Schlacht Beginn der Mission thumb|left|Der [[Endor-Stoßtrupp|Rebellen-Stoßtrupp auf dem Waldmond Endor.]] Der Endor-Stoßtrupp machte sich bereits mit der gestohlenen imperialen Raumfähre der ''Lambda''-Klasse Tydirium auf den Weg nach Endor. Im Orbit von Endor angekommen, hoffte die Gruppe mithilfe eines gestohlenen Kodes den Verteidigungsring der Raumstation passieren zu dürfen. Dabei näherte sich die Fähre dem imperialen Flaggschiff Exekutor beträchtlich nahe. An Bord des ''Exekutor''-Klasse Sternenschlachtschiffs befanden sich unter hochrangigen Offizieren auch Darth Vader. Letztlich erfolgte die Identifizierung der Tydirium durch Vader persönlich, der die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes Luke durch die Macht spürte. Luke sah die gesamte Mission durch seine Anwesenheit gefährdet, dennoch ließ Vader die Gruppe passieren und stattete dem Imperator Bericht darüber, dass die Rebellen wie geplant auf Endor landeten. Ebenfalls durch das Schlupfloch gelangte die Renegade-Staffel, die jedoch an einem anderen Punkt auf Endor landeten. Han Solo und sein Stellvertreter Major Bren Derlin entwickelten einen Plan, um unbemerkt an den Kontrollbunker zu gelangen und eine Ladung Protonengranaten zu platzieren. Die verschiedenen Aufgabenbereiche der einzelnen Gruppenmitglieder sollten die Schwierigkeiten dieses heiklen Unterfangens abdecken. Unter der Rückendeckung des Korporal Kensaric, sollte Sergeant Bruckman das Waldgebiet auskundschaften. Für die sanitäre Medizin zeichnete sich Korporal Delevar verantwortlich, während der junge Leutnant Judder Page als Sicherheitsexperte des Geheimdienstes fungierte. Major Morgan Raventhorn gehörte dem Team ebenfalls als Mitglied des Geheimdienstes an. Im entscheidenden Moment sollten die Sprengmeister Junkin und Squalls die Granaten anbringen, um den Schildgenerator lahm zu legen. Ebenso gehörte die Computertechnikerin Beezer, ihr Ausbilder Scout Sergeant Brooks Carlson sowie die Scharfschützen Janse und Greeve zu dem Rebellen-Stoßtrupp, der insgesamt von Crix Madine zusammengestellt wurde. thumb|right|[[Luke Skywalker|Luke und Leia verfolgen die imperialen Spürtruppen.]] Nachdem der Rebellen-Stoßtrupp mithilfe der Tydirium erfolgreich zur Landung auf dem Waldmond ansetzen konnte, marschierte die Truppe durch das dichte Unterholz der unübersichtlichen Gegend und musste dabei eine Begegnung mit der imperialen Patrouille vermeiden. Der Stoßtrupp bot keine militärischen Voraussetzungen, um einen offenen Kampf mit den zahlenmäßig überlegenen Sturmtruppen austragen zu können. Trotz der Bemühungen stieß die Gruppe um Han Solo auf eine Zwei-Mann-Patrouille, die die Umgebung mit Düsenschlitten absuchte. Luke und Leia erbeuteten zusammen einen Düsenschlitten und nahmen die Verfolgung der flüchtigen Spürtruppen auf. Fieberhaft versuchten die Imperialen zu ihrer Basis zu gelangen, um die Ankunft der Rebellen zu melden. Eine Nachricht mittels Funk war aufgrund einer von den Rebellen verursachten Störung nicht möglich. Während der Verfolgungsjagd, bei der Luke und Leia mit einer Geschwindigkeit von über 300 km/h durch den dicht bewachsenen Wald rasten, konnte Luke einen Spürtruppler von seiner Maschine stoßen und dessen Düsenschlitten einnehmen. Die Hetzjagd endete als Luke von seinem Düsenschlitten sprang und seinen Verfolger mit dem Lichtschwert aus der Luft schlug. Leia wurde von einem Truppler abgeschossen, der kurz nach deren Sturz selbst an einem Baum zerschellte. Zwar konnten alle Imperialen, die von der Rebellen-Ankunft erfahren hatten, besiegt werden, doch verlor Leia durch ihren Sturz den Anschluss an die Gruppe. Als Luke zum Stoßtrupp zurückkehrte, brach er zusammen mit Han, Chewbacca und den beiden Droiden auf, um Leia zu finden. Major Derlin und die restlichen Frauen und Männer des Rebellen-Trupps setzten die Suche nach dem Schildgenerator weiter fort. Am nächsten Tag, so befahl Han, sollten sie sich vor dem Kontrollbunker des Generators wieder zusammenfinden. Aufteilung des Einsatzteams thumb|left|[[Ewok-Krieger nehmen Luke und Han fest.]] Auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald witterte Chewbacca ein totes Tier, das an einem Holzpfahl hing. Als Chewbacca das Tier vom Pfahl nahm um es zu essen, wurde sie von einer Netzfalle der Ewoks erfasst. Mit zusammengebundenen Händen und Füßen sowie an einem Stock hängend, wurden Han, Luke, Chewbacca und R2-D2 nach Bright Tree verschleppt, wo sie geopfert werden sollten. Die Ewok-Krieger hielten C-3PO aufgrund seiner goldenen Hülle für eine Gottheit. Anderenorts erwachte Leia wieder aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und traf auf den Ewok-Kundschafter Wicket, der gegenüber der Prinzessin zunächst misstrauisch war. Kurz darauf wurden die beiden von einer weiteren Patrouille angegriffen. Leia und Wicket besiegten die Spürtruppen und der Ewok erkannte, dass auch die Prinzessin gegen die Angreifer seines Dorfes war. So nahm er Leia mit zu seinem Dorf Bright Tree. Bei ihrer Ankunft in Bright Tree stellten Han und Luke überrascht fest, dass sich auch Leia unter den Ewok-Siedlern befand. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen selbst wurde Leia jedoch gastfreundlich aufgenommen. Der Ewok-Schamane Logray verkündete wenig später das Urteil der im Wald gefangenen Menschen. So wollten Ewoks zu Ehren ihre Lichtgottes eine Festmahl bereiten. Da das Bankett unter der Aufsicht C-3POs, der die Gottheit personifizierte, stattfinden sollte, befahl Luke dem Droiden, den Ewoks ein Ultimatum zu stellen. Entweder die Ewoks würden die Opfergaben der Freiheit entlassen oder der vermeintliche Lichtgott würde seine Magie dazu einsetzen, um Unheil hervorzurufen. Als Luke mit dem Einsatz seiner Macht den Forderungen des Droiden Nachdruck verlieh, schreckten die Ewoks vor ihrem Gott zusammen und befreiten Luke, Han und Chewbacca von den Pfählen. thumb|right|Luke wird von Kommandant [[Igar zu Darth Vader geführt.]] Am Abend des ersten Tages auf Endor schmiedete Han zusammen mit Chewbacca und den Ewoks einen Angriffsplan auf den Endor-Schildgenerator. Luke hatte sich davongeschlichen, um am Rand des Dorfes über die Beziehung zu ihm und seinem Vater nachzudenken. Luke spürte, dass Darth Vader auf dem Weg nach Endor war, um seinen Sohn zu finden. Gegenüber Leia, die Luke heimlich gefolgt war, offenbarte der Jedi, dass er sich seinem Vater stellen musste und dass sie seine Schwester sei. Nach dem Gespräch ließ sich Luke abseits des Ewok-Dorfes von einer imperialen Patrouille festnehmen und von Kommandant Igar zu Darth Vader führen. An seiner Seite sollte er dem Imperator an Bord des Todessterns vorgeführt werden. Han, Leia und Chewbacca nächtigten hingegen in Bright Tree, um sich am Morgen des nächsten Tages nahe des Schildgenerators erneut mit dem Stoßtrupp zusammenzuschließen, wie sie es mit Major Derlin abgesprochen hatten. Als sich Hans Gruppe von dem restlichen Rebellen-Stoßtrupp trennte, um die Suche nach Leia aufzunehmen, beschloss Major Derlin, sich zusammen mit dem Stoßtrupp die weitere Umgebung des Waldmondes anzuschauen. Mithilfe der Tarnkleidung konnte sie sich vor den imperialen Patrouillen im Unterholz verstecken, da diese durch ihre weiße Rüstung besonders schnell entdeckt werden konnten. Als die Dämmerung einbrach, übernahm Korporal Delevar, der Neuling des Trupps, die Nachtwache. Zu dieser Zeit lieferte Kommandant Igar auch Luke aus, was die imperialen Patrouillen noch aufmerksamer werden ließ. Auch der Einsatz der patrouillierenden AT-ST-Läufer wurde aufgestockt und so kam es, dass einer der Kampfläufer das Lager der Rebellen entdeckte. Die Mitglieder des Stoßtrupps konnten den Scheinwerfer der Maschine schnell zerstören, sodass der Imperiale-Bordschütze die flüchtigen Rebellen im Schutze der Dunkelheit ständig verfehlte. Derlin gelang es schließlich das Gefährt mithilfe eines kleinen Raketenwerfers zu Fall zu bringen. Die von Derlin abgefeuerte Rauchbombe drang in den Sehschlitz des Kampfläufers ein, wodurch eine größere Explosion vermieden werden konnte. So blieb das Verschwinden des AT-ST von den restlichen Garnisonen des Imperiums unbemerkt. Die weitere Nacht verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, sodass das Wiedersehen mit Hans Gruppe am darauf folgenden Tag wie geplant erfolgte. Beginn der Raumschlacht thumb|left|[[Ackbar und Lando führen die Rebellen-Flotte in die Schlacht.]] Die Raumflotte der Rebellen versammelte sich über dem Planeten Sullust, sprang von dort aus in den Hyperraum und trafen nach einiger Zeit im Orbit des Waldmondes ein, wo sich in der Anblick des Zweiten Todessterns bot. Zunächst wirkte die Raumstation vollkommen ungeschützt und auch der Schutzschild war nicht unsichtbar. General Lando Calrissian und Admiral Ackbar durften die Offensive erst beginnen, wenn der Schutzschirm des Todessterns von dem Rebellen-Stoßtrupp deaktiviert wurde. Bis dahin war ein Angriff auf die Raumstation unmöglich. Durch Störsignale, die von den Imperialen ausgestrahlt wurden, konnten die Rebellen den Beginn der Schutzbarriere nicht orten. Gerade als man mit der gesamten Flotte vom Todesstern abdrehte, um dem tödlichen Schild zu entgehen, kam das überraschende Signal herein, dass eine imperiale Flotte in das System hereinsprang. Diese gigantische Armada kesselte Landos Raumflotte ein, sodass eine Flucht aussichtslos erschien. Ackbar und Lando erkannten nun, dass sich das Imperium auf die Offensive der Rebellen vorbereitet hatte und sie selbst in der Falle saßen. Ein Entkommen war durch den Schutzschild auf der einen Seite und der imperialen Flotte auf der anderen Seite unmöglich. Vorerst entbrannte eine reine Jägerschlacht. Die erste Welle TIEs konnte von der Allianz vollständig zerstört werden, anschließend kamen jedoch Sternjäger von beiden Fronten in die Schlacht hineingeflogen. Dabei nahmen die TIE-Jäger und Abfangjäger die Lazarettfregatte Erlösung unter Feuer, konnten aber vom Millennium Falken abgehalten werden. thumb|right||Luke und Vader bekämpfen sich zur Freude Palpatines. Tatsächlich warteten die Bordschützen des Imperiums auf den Feuerbefehl des Imperators. Die Anweisung, die Palpatine an Flottenkommandant Firmus Piett weitergab, war lediglich das Abschneiden jeglicher Fluchtmöglichkeiten der Rebellen. Als Luke Skywalker in Begleitung Darth Vaders den Thronsaal des Zweiten Todessterns betrat, präsentierte Palpatine dem Jedi die aussichtslose Situation seiner Rebellen-Freunde. Ihm erzählte Palpatine, dass alles nach seinen Plänen funktionierte. Er offenbarte Luke, dass er eine ganze Legion von Sturmtruppen auf den Mond geschickt hätte, um den Rebellentrupp aufzuhalten. Dabei bestand diese Truppe lediglich aus einigen dutzend Sturmtruppen und AT-ST. Der Imperator hoffte, dass Lukes Hass durch diese schlechten Aussichten steigen würde und dass er sich in Folge der völligen Zerstörung der Rebellen ihm als seinen Sith-Schüler unterwerfen werde. Zur Demonstration erteilte Palpatine den Befehl den Superlaser auf einen Rebellen-Kreuzer auszurichten und abzufeuern. Sowohl Luke als auch die Rebellen-Flotte war überrascht und besorgt zugleich, als sie sahen, dass der Superlaser des Todessterns voll einsatzfähig war. Im Zuge seines inneren Konflikts, ergriff Luke sein Lichtschwert und versuchte den Imperator zu attackieren, was Vader jedoch parierte. Ein Lichtschwert-Duell zwischen Vater und Sohn entbrannte. Nachdem sich die Informationen des Bothanischen Spionagenetzes als falsch erwiesen haben und der Todesstern die Liberty in einem Schuss zerstörte, wollte Ackbar sofort mit der Flotte einen Rückzug starten. Ein wohl unmögliches Unterfangen, da der Todessternschild auf der einen, die imperiale Flotte auf der anderen Seite und einige Abfangkreuzer am Rand des Schlachtfeldes stationiert waren. Zudem sorgte die Masse des Todessterns selbst für ein gewisses Schwerkraftfeld. Eine Flucht durch die Reihe an Abfangkreuzern würde praktisch die gesamte Flotte der Rebellen zur Zerstörung bringen, doch zumindestens hätte man die theoretische Chance darauf, dass bestimmte Schiffe die Flucht schaffen würden. General Calrissian befehligte die Flotte zum Kämpfen, da er an Han Solos Einsatztrupp und deren erfolgreichen Einsatz glaubte. Kurz nachdem ein weiterer, namentlich unbekannter [[MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer|MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer]] von den Laserbündeln des Todessterns getroffen wurde, wies er die Rebellen-Flotte an, die Sternzerstörer in Nahkämpfe zu verwickeln - etwas was die Kreuzer sonst vermeiden sollten. Durch die Taktik, dass sich die Schiffe der Rebellen im Schutze der dicht aufeinander gedrängten Großkampfschiffe des Imperiums aufhielten, konnte sich die Allianz einen geringen Zeitvorteil verschaffen. Sollte der Todesstern weiterhin seinen Superlaser abfeuern wollen, müsste er zwischen den Sternzerstörern hindurchschießen. Ein Treffer oder Schaden der eigenenen imperialen Schiffe wären nicht ausgeschlossen. Während der Millennium Falke ein Paar Abfangjäger verfolgte, steuerte Lando direkt auf den Supersternzerstörer Exekutor zu. Als er sich die wahren Ausmaße des Schiffs bewusst machte, war die Situation für ihn praktisch ausweglos. Würde er zu einen der Seiten abdrehen, hätte er die Feuerkraft der restlichen Sternzerstörer gegen sich. Er kam der Exekutor dabei zu nahe, sodass er einen starken Treffer einstecken musste. Seine Improvisationskraft reichte schließlich dazu, in den massiven Hangar des Schiffes zu fliegen, sämtliche Waffen auf die wichtigen Systeme abzufeuern und durch eine Menge Glück wieder lebend herauszukommen. Offensive gegen den Schildgenerator thumb|Die Ewoks starten einen Überraschungsangriff. Am Morgen des zweiten Tags auf Endor trafen sich die beiden Gruppen des Rebellen-Stoßtrupp vor dem Komplex des Schildgenerators wieder. Auch einige Ewoks waren mit den Rebellen gekommen, um die imperialen Eindringlinge von ihrem Heimatplaneten zu vertreiben. Da imperiale Patrouillen den Endor-Schildgenerator bewachten, führten die Ewoks die Rebellen zu dem Hintereingang des Kontrollbunkers. Dort sprang Paploo auf einen Düsenschlitten der Spürtruppen, flog durch den Wald und sorgte dadurch, dass die wachenden Imperialen dem flüchtigen Ewok folgten und den Bunker unbeschützt zurückließen. So gelangen Han, Leia, Chewbacca und der Rest des Stoßtrupps in das Innere des Bunkers. Bevor Junkin und Squalls ihre Protonengranaten anbringen konnten, um den Schildgenerator zu zerstören, tauchten Sturmtruppen auf, die den Rebellen-Trupp festnahm. Die Renegade-Staffel bekam über einen Komlink mit, dass der andere Stoßtrupp von Imperialen umzingelt und die Rebellen-Flotte in einen Hinterhalt geraten war. Um den Stoßtrupp zu retten, verschanzten sich die Renegades währenddessen in einem Dorf der Ewoks und bekämpften mehrere Sturmtruppen und AT-STs. Auf dem weiteren Weg gelang es ebenfalls die Instandhaltungsarbeiten an einem angeschlagenen AT-AT, der von dem Solo-Team bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde, zum Erliegen zu kriegen. Nach dem sie dort ihre Arbeit verrichteten, erreichten sie schließlich den Schildbunker. thumb|left|Die Zerstörung des Schildgenerators. Kurz darauf erschien eine Gruppe von Ewoks, die den Angriff auf die Imperialen eröffneten, die den Solo-Stoßtrupp gefangen hielten. Mit Steinen, Pfeil und Bogen, Katapulten und anderen Waffen und Fallen stifteten die Einheimischen große Verwirrung, die zahlreiche Sturmtruppen und Kampfläufer zu Fall brachten. Im Tumult konnten sich Leia, Han und Chewbacca befreien. Während der Wookiee im dichten Wald verschwand, starteten Han und Leia einen zweiten Versuch, um in den Kontrollbunker zu gelangen. Der Eingang war jedoch von mehren Schichten gepanzerter Türen verriegelt und auch mit der Hilfe des Astromechdroiden R2-D2 konnte das Tor nicht geöffnet werden. Nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen in den Bunker zu gelangen, wurde Leia schließlich getroffen. Nur kurze Zeit nachdem sie die Truppen erledigt hatten, sahen sie sich von einem AT-ST-Kampfläufer bedroht. Zu ihrem Glück handelte sich allerdings um ein Exemplar, welches von Chewbacca übernommen und gesteuert wurde. Daraufhin hatte Han Solo einen geschickten Plan. Über ein Kom eines getöteten imperialen Offiziers forderte man Hilfe an, wodurch die Bunkertore geöffnet und die herausstürmenden Soldaten mithilfe des Kampfläufers bedroht wurden. Im Inneren des Bunkers brachten die Rebellen zügig ihren Sprengsatz von Protonengranaten an und flüchteten aus dem Komplex. In einer hochflammenden Explosion wurde der Generator zerstört und der SLD-26-Verteidigungsschild um den Todesstern lahm gelegt. Nach diesem Erfolg des Rebellen-Stoßtrupps zogen sich die imperialen Streitkräfte zurück. Viele Ewoks starben in der Schlacht, während sich die Überlebenden zusammen mit den Rebellen in das Dorf Bright Tree zurückzogen. Zerstörung des Todessterns thumb|Lando fliegt in den Hauptreaktor des Todessterns. Indessen eröffnete Ackbar eine Offensive gegen das Flaggschiff Exekutor, indem er das gesamte Feuer der Rebellen auf den Supersternzerstörer richtete. Das ''Exekutor''-Klasse Sternenschlachtschiff wurde dabei von fünf Calamari-Kreuzern umhüllt, und der Dauerbeschuss der Schildgeneratoren mit Erschütterungsraketen zeigte Wirkung: Das Schiff verlor seine Hauptdeflektorschilde. Bevor Admiral Firmus Piett die Schilde der Brücke wieder hochfahren konnte, lenkte der abgeschossen, trudelnde A-Flügler-Pilot Arvel Crynyd seinen Jäger selbstmörderisch in die Kommandobrücke des Schiffs und machte diese durch ihre ausgefallenen Antriebssysteme vollends manövrierunfähig. Der gesamte Stolz der imperialen Flotte wurde unaufhaltsam von der Gravitation des Todessterns auf die Kampfstation angesaugt und kollidierte schließlich mit dem Todesstern, der durch den Aufprall erheblich erschüttert wurde. Der Verlust der Exekutor sorgte für eine leichte Demoralisierung der Truppen, denn die Treffergenauigkeit ließ nach. Auch wenn selbst die Zerstörung des Flaggschiffs nicht wesentlich war, war sie doch zumindestens spürbar. Mit der Nachricht von Han Solos Gelingen, den Schildgenerator zu zerstören, erteilte Ackbar den Befehl aus der defensiven Kampfhaltung zu gehen und den Angriff zu eröffnen. So bildete sich – wie im Schlachtplan der Rebellen vorgesehen – ein Kampfgeschwader von verschiedenen Rebellen-Kämpfern, Lando mit dem Millennium Falken und Wedge Antilles mit seinem X-Flügler, die Kurs auf die Konstruktion des Todessterns nahmen. Dazu mussten sie an der seitlichen, noch unfertigen und offenen Seite des Todessterns hineinfliegen, um zum eigentlichen Schwachpunkt der Kampfstation zu gelangen, dem Hauptreaktorschacht. Dabei konnte man schließlich die nahe am Todesstern herumtreibende Vehement angreifen, die durch die Rebellen schließlich vollständig zerstört werden konnte. Die TIE-Jäger der Exekutor, die eigentlich die unfertigen Stellen des Todessterns sichern sollten, machten in der Folge der Zerstörung des Flaggschiffs falsche Flugmanöver, sodass die Sternjäger der Rebellen durch diese Verteidigungslinien brechen konnten. Einige wenige TIE-Jäger und TIE-Abfangjäger bemerkten das Vorhaben der Rebellen und nahmen die Verfolgung von Landos Geschwader auf. Sämtliche Sternjäger stellten ihre Sensoren auf die stärkste Energiequelle um, wodurch sie automatisch den Kern erfassten. Der erste Schacht war nur gerade groß genug, um einem Sternjäger Platz zu bieten und führte nach einigen hundert Metern direkt in einen doppelt so breiten Bereich hinein. Der direkte Weg zum Reaktor war jedoch von einer massiven Barriere versperrt, sodass den Rebellen nur Sekundenbruchteile blieben, um einen alternativen Weg einzuschlagen, der allerdings ebenfalls von Rohren und unfertigen Trägern durchzogen war. Die Piloten mussten sich dabei ihren Weg freischießen oder durch rasante Drehungen sämtlichen Gegenständen ausweichen und dabei ihren Jäger in einer hohen Geschwindigkeit kontrollieren. Ein TIE verpasste bei der ersten Kurve allerdings den richtigen Weg einzuschlagen und explodierte, während ein anderer auf der geraden Strecke einen der X-Flügler ins Ziel nehmen und abschießen konnte. Als sich direkt vor ihnen eine Abzweigung anbot, wies Lando einige Jäger an, den Weg über einen anderen Schacht fortzusetzen und den Todesstern wieder zu verlassen, da dadurch Teile der TIE-Jäger ihnen ebenfalls zurück folgen würden. Nur kurze Zeit später verlor der Falke durch eine minimale Unaufmersamkeit sein Kommunikationsrelais bei einer Kollision. Schließlich führte ihr Weg weiter über ein Transportsystem, bei dem die Jäger auf immense Geschwindigkeiten katapultiert wurden. Weiter bot sich eine Abzweigung zum Todesstern-Superlaser an, doch musste die Gruppe ihren normalen Kurs beibehalten. Dabei konnten die TIEs weitere Sternjäger abschießen. Schließlich passierte man einige Instandhaltungsarbeiter, die stationäre Geschütze anbrachten, bevor man jedoch wieder auf den ursprünglichen direkten Weg zurückfand, der während der kilometerlangen Anflugs von der Grau-Gruppe der Barrieren entledigt wurde. thumb|left|Die Zerstörung des Todessterns. Im Inneren der Raumstation konnte Luke seinen Vater in einem Duell besiegen. Entgegen dem Willen des Imperators verweigerte der Jedi ein Übertreten zur Dunklen Seite der Macht, sodass sich Palpatine gezwungen sah, den Jedi zu töten. Mit einer Salve von Machtblitzen streckte Palpatine den Jedi zu Boden. Doch bevor Luke von den Blitzen getötet werden konnte, entschied sich Darth Vader in einem inneren Konflikt für die Helle Seite und für das Überleben seines Sohnes. Er packte den Imperator, wodurch er ebenso den Machtblitzen erlag, und warf Palpatine in den Reaktorschacht. Vader, der sich für sein früheres Leben als Anakin Skywalker entschied, bat Luke, seine lebenserhaltende Maske abzunehmen. Vor seinem Tod wollte Vader seinen Sohn mit eigenen Augen sehen. Nachdem der Jedi ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllte, starb Vader. Mit den Überresten seines Vaters floh Luke mithilfe einer imperialen Fähre von der untergehenden Raumstation. Während nur noch Wedge Antilles und Lando sowie zwei verfolgende TIE-Abfangjäger den kilometergroßen Reaktorbereich erreichten, musste Wedge den Energieregulator im Nordturm zerstören, damit Lando den Reaktor an sich vernichten konnte. Nun konnte man zwar den direkten Weg verwenden, um der Zerstörung zu entkommen. Doch die schnellen TIE-Abfangjäger wurden bereits von den Flammen eingeholt. Im gerade noch letzten Augenblick erreichte der Falke den Ausgang und machte es damit Wedge nach, der bereits wieder in die Raumschlacht weiter flog. Eine gewaltige Explosion zerstörte schließlich den Todesstern und hinterließ ein Feld von Trümmern. Der Lauf der Ereignisse wurde durch die Zerstörung der Kampfstation unumstößlich verändert. Was weder die Allianz noch das Imperium mitbekam, der Attentäterdroide IG-88A hatte sich nur wenige Augenblicke vor der Zerstörung der Kampfstation in den Zentralcomputer des Todessterns eingehackt. Unvorstellbar wäre der Einsatz der Kampfstation für den weiteren Verlauf der Schlacht gewesen, denn sowohl imperiale, als auch rebellische Schiffe wären den Lasern zum Opfer gefallen.Deshalb bin ich: Die Geschichte von IG-88 Doch mit der Zerstörung des Todessterns war die Schlacht, entgegen der populären Darstellung, noch nicht entschieden. In der Schlacht stellte Palpatine nur die treuesten, stärksten und erfahrensten Kämpfer auf, sodass die Schlacht von weitere vier Stunden in ihrer vollen Hitzigkeit weiterging. Durch die Zerstörung der Kampfstation fiel der gesamte Kommunikationsverkehr der Imperialen aus, da der Todesstern den Knoten des imperialen HoloNetzes bildete. Die Zerstörung sorgte auch für eine beträchtliche Störung der gesamten Scanner- und sonstigen Kommausrüstung. Sämtliche Sternzerstörer schienen vollkommen unvorbereitet für diese Ausnahmesituation gewesen zu sein entgegen den Rebellen. Diese waren geübt darin, unter schlechten Konditionen zu agieren und schalteten schnell um, die feindlichen Schiffe zu bedrängen. Dadurch klaffte die vor einigen Minuten noch vereinigten imperiale Flotte auseinander und die Schiffe waren nun reihenweise in Einzelkämpfe verwickelt. Nach Stunden des Kampfes sank die imperiale Kampfesmoral schließlich gegen Null, waren die Imperialen auch nicht darin geübt, solch zermürbende Kämpfe zu führen. Stattdessen zeigte die Allianz einen außerordentlichen Kampfesgeist, der schließlich dazu führte, dass sich eine wesentlich stärkere imperiale Flotte, zurückziehen musste. Doch der Sieg der Allianz war sehr kostspielig. Nicht nur 20% der Sternjäger wurden vernichtet, sondern auch 75% aller überlebenden Raumschiffe mussten immense Reparaturen über sich ergehen lassen, bevor sie zurück in ihren Dienst kehrten. Die Flotte der Rebellen war nun nur etwas mehr wie eine langsam operierende Armada, um gegen einen schnell regruppierenden Feind anzutreten, der schon nach 48 Stunden wieder bereit für einen Angriff gewesen wäre. Die meisten Schiffe des Imperiums flüchteten zwar quer durch die Galaxis, doch die Allianz-Flotte war so niedergeschlagen, dass schon zwei oder drei ''Imperium''-Klasse Sternzerstörer ausreichen würden, einen sehr verletzlichen Gegenschlag auszuführen. Folgegefechte Aus Sicht der Allianz blieb dieser äußerst zerstörerische Gegenschlag aus, da bei der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns eine so große Störung des Funkverkehrs stattfand, dass der Notfallalarm an die gesamte imperiale Flotte aus blieb. Einige Rebellen, die ihren Dienst bereits hinter sich hatten, feierten auf Endor bereits den angeblichen Sieg, doch andere Einsatzkräfte waren noch immer in kleinere Gefechte im Orbit und auf dem Planeten verwickelt. Das Imperium führte einige Probeangriffe auf Unterstützungsschiffe der Allianz durch, die sich zumeist im Orbit Endors aufhielten. Die Schiffe blieben zwar unbeschädigt, doch war die Rebellenflotte weiterhin in höchster Alarmstufe. Etwa eine Stunde nach dem ersten Angriff waren die Sternjäger der Rebellen-Allianz gezwungen einen imperialen Angriff auf die Lazarettfregatte Mercy abzuwehren. Fünf Raumtruppen schwebten von einem der von der Allianz übernommenen Sternzerstörer weg und konnten einen Y-Flügler und A-Flügler abschießen. Kurz darauf ging die Warnung umher, dass Saboteure und blinde Passagiere Anschläge planen würden. Nach Stunden der Angst und Unsicherheit änderte Admiral Ackbar schließlich die Planungen. Die Unterstützungsschiffe sollten abrücken und die äußeren Regionen einzig den Sternjägern überlassen, während die restliche Flotte sich für eine sofortige Flucht vorbereitete, falls Gefahr eintreffen sollte. Dabei wurden zahlreiche Sensordronen ausgestoßen, die imperiale Suchdroiden zwei Stunden später lokalisierten, die von Bord der Unrependant ausgestoßen wurden, bevor dieser verschwand. Diese Droiden waren allerdings mit dem Befehl unterlegt worden, die Rebellenschiffe zu rammen. In der Nähe der Riffheim lieferte sich die ''CR90''-Korvette Old Republic einen Kampf mit der Daggerblade, wobei die Korvette zerstört wurde. Schließlich wurde Wedge Antilles ausgeschickt, um den Speicher des Suchdroiden auszulesen, doch dieser reagierte mit einer Selbstzerstörung. Dies war die letzte bekannte Kampfhandlung der Schlacht von Endor. Nachwirkungen thumb|Die Schlacht ist gewonnen, das Imperium besiegt und die [[Jedi-Prophezeiung|Prophezeiung erfüllt.]] In der darauffolgenden Nacht wurde der Sieg bei Endor auf zahlreichen Welten und auf Endor selbst ausgiebig gefeiert. Auf der imperialen Hauptwelt Coruscant brach ein Aufstand aus, bei dem hunderttausende auf den Straßen den Gewinn der Schlacht zelebrierten und aus vorheriger Unzufriedenheit mit dem Regime eine gigantische imperiale Statue zum Einsturz brachten. Auf der Wolkenstadt, in Theed auf Naboo und in Mos Eisley auf Tatooine waren ebenfalls zehntausende mehr als glücklich über den Ausgang dieser Entscheidungsschlacht. Unter anderen wurden die Erlebnisse von dem Historiker Voren Na'al dokumentiert.The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook Der Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz über das Galaktische Imperium in der Schlacht von Endor stellt einen bedeutenden Wendepunkt des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs dar. Bis zu dieser Schlacht lebte die Rebellion im Schatten des Imperiums und verschanzte sich auf abgelegenen Planeten. Großangelegte diplomatische Missionen, um den Machteinfluss der Rebellion zu verstärken, konnten überhaupt nicht oder lediglich unter strengsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen stattfinden. Die Allianz hoffte bis dahin auf die Unterstützung von Systemen, die mit der Herrschaft des Imperiums unzufrieden waren und sich von diesem lossagten. Durch die großen Verluste, die das Imperium in der Schlacht von Endor einstecken musste, und insbesondere dem Tod des Imperators, konnte die Allianz offensiv um verbündete Systeme werben. Dennoch wusste die Allianz über die rationale Bedeutung der Schlacht und konnte lehnte dabei das Gerede ab, dass durch den Tod Palpatines sein Imperium bereits gefallen wäre. Zwar schlossen sich unter dem galaxisweiten Zuspruch Systeme über Systeme der Allianz an, doch wurde ihre Handlungsweise zu einer Änderung gezwungen. Man konnte nun weniger auf Überfälle setzen und musste den offenen Kampf mit dem Imperium annehmen. Auch wenn die Schlacht letztlich gewonnen wurde, war die Schlacht von Endor eine mehr als aufreibende Schlacht, wobei die Allianz nur knapp ihrer vollständigen Zerschlagung entkam. Das Imperium war der Allianz weiterhin an Ressourcen und Einfluss überlegen. So konnten bereits wenige Tage nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns der imperiale Außenposten Bakura von dem Einfluss des Imperiums befreit werden. Innerhalb von Wochen traten der Allianz derart viele Planeten bei, dass parallel zum diktatorischen Imperium eine neue Regierungsform gegründet werden konnte. Nach einigen Verhandlungen legte Mon Mothma eine Proklamation der Allianz freier Planeten auf, die stellvertretende Abgesandte abgezeichneten. Zuerst wurde die Allianz freier Planeten gegründet, anschließend unterschrieb man eine weitere Proklamation. So war die Neue Republik unter der Führung Mon Mothmas entstanden.Die ultimative Chronik Kapitän Gilad Pellaeon hatte die imperiale Flotte von Endor nach Annaj beordert, um sich dort zu regruppieren. Doch bereits nach wenigen Tagen hatte das Imperium den Verlust großer Teile der Streitkräfte zu beklagen, da sich viele imperiale Flottenoffiziere vom Imperium lossagten und zu unabhängigen Kriegsherren wurden. Der Verlust der einschüchternden Präsenz Palpatines und Darth Vaders sorgten für einen raschen Zerfall nach der Schlacht. Admiral Blitzer Harrsk flog mit einem Großteil seiner Flotte in den Tiefkern, um sich dort ein eigenes Königreich aufzubauen. Nur kurz danach machte es ihm Hochadmiral Teradoc nach und beschlagnahmte ebenfalls sein eigenes Reich. Großmoff Ardus Kaine beschlagnahmte einen großen Teil des Äußeren Randes - die sogenannte Pentastar-Gruppe entstand. Admiral Gaen Drommel nutzte seinen Supersternzerstörer Guardian, um seinen Heimatsektor zu unterjochen. Zsinj hingegen herrschte über den Quelii-Sektor und wuchs zum größten Feind der Neuen Republik an. Nachdem das Galaktische Imperium den vermeintlichen Verlust des Imperators zu beklagen hatte, wurde Sate Pestage zu seinem Nachfolger ernannt.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Pestage fehlte es jedoch an politischer Überzeugungskraft und Charisma, sodass ihm nur kurze Zeit später eine Intrige Ysanne Isards zum Verhängnis wurde, die ihn beerbte. Doch Palpatine verschwand zum Unwissen aller nicht. Sein Macht-Geist fand den Weg zu seiner Thronwelt Byss in eine dortige Klonanlage. In einem neuen Klon wiedergeboren, dauerte es allerdings Jahre, bis er als designierter Imperator zurückkehrte. Eine weitere Folge der Schlacht von Endor ist die Tatsache, dass mit dem Tod des Imperators und Darth Vader der Orden der Sith vollständig zerschlagen und ausgelöscht wurde. Durch Luke Skywalker hatte Darth Vader den Pfad der Hellen Seite der Macht wieder entdeckt. So entschied er sich für ein Leben als Anakin Skywalker und tötete seinen Meister Palpatine. Mit dieser Tat erfüllte Anakin die Jedi-Prophezeiung des Alten Ordens, indem er das Gleichgewicht in der Macht wiederherstellte und seiner Position als Auserwählter gerecht wurde. Luke äscherte den Leichnam seines Vater ein, der zusammen mit Obi-Wan Kenobi und Jedi-Meister Yoda als ein Macht-Geist erschien. Als einziger überlebender Jedi-Ritter nahm es sich Luke Skywalker zu Aufgabe, einen Neuen Jedi-Orden zu gründen und eine neue Generation von Jedi auszubilden. Dazu errichtete er im Jahr 11 NSY das Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV.Der Kampf des Jedi Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Eine Konzeptzeichnung [[Ralph McQuarries und Cover des Sachbuchs Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z.]] *Über die genaue Anzahl der MC80-Sternkreuzer in der Schlacht herrscht Unklarheit. In der Szene, bei der die Deflektorschilde der Exekutor ausfallen, sind jedoch eindeutig sechs Sternkreuzer des ''Heimat Eins''-Modells zu identifizieren. Da es vier bekannte Schiffe gibt, ergibt sich abzüglich der sechs gezeigten plus den vom Superlaser zerstörten Sternkreuzer eine Differenz von drei Schiffen. Des Weiteren befindet sich Sekundenbruchteile später ein weiterer hinter dem Sternenschlachtschiff, womit man auf mindenstens vier weitere Sternkreuzer kommt. *Die Schlachtchronologie wird im Film anders dargestellt als in anderen Quellen. Dabei geht es hauptsächlich um den Anflug auf den Todesstern sowie den Angriff auf die Exekutor. Im Film wird die Exekutor erst zerstört, nachdem die Sternjäger schon fast den Hauptreaktor erreicht und anschließend zerstört haben. *Bevor die Dreharbeiten für die Waldszenen los gingen, entdeckten Crewmitglieder einen riesigen losen Ast mehr als 20 Meter über den Boden, er erhielt den Namen "Witwenmacher" und musste von Holzfällern entfernt werden, bevor die Schauspieler die Stelle betreten durften. *Die Waldszenen, die in Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter den Waldmond Endor darstellen, wurden in Crescent City, Kalifornien gedreht. *Die Düsenschlitten-Jagd von Luke und Leia nach den Spürtruppen entstand vor dem Hintergrund eines Bluescreens, während die Schauspieler Mark Hamill und Carrie Fisher in Wirklichkeit auf einer Attrappe eines Düsenschlittens saßen. Industrial Light and Magic fügt der Szene später Spezialeffekte hinzu und rundete die Szene ab. Der Hintergrund der vorbeirauschenden Baumstämme ist dagegen real. Ein Kameramann wanderte mit einer Steadicam durch den Wald und nahm dabei lediglich ein Bild pro Sekunde auf. Als die Aufnahme später in einer Framerate von 24 Bildern in der Sekunde ablief, sah es so aus, als würde die Kamera mit einer Geschwindigkeit von über 160 km/h durch den Wald rasen. *Um den Ewok Paploo im Film realistisch hinter dem Düsenschlitten herflattern zulassen, wurde der Schlitten senkrecht gestellt und Schauspieler Kenny Baker hing vom Lenker ab. *Die Rebellenparkas, die während der Waldszenen im Film getragen wurden, waren gefärbte Laborkittel. Die Idee kam von Harrison Ford der anmerkte, dass seine Figur einen Staubmantel, wie ein Westernheld tragen sollte. *Bright Tree, das Dorf der einheimischen Ewoks, war in Wirklichkeit eine Konstruktion, die vor dem Hintergrund eines Matte-Gemäldes in den Elstree-Studios in England errichtet wurde. Totalaufnahmen des Dorfes bestanden gar nur aus Matte-Gemälden. *Der Hauptreaktorschacht des zweiten Todessterns wird im Film als eine Kammer von mehreren Kilometern Durchmessern dargestellt. Tatsächlich war der Reaktor an sich nur ein knapp fünf Meter großes Modell. Für die blauen Energieeffekte innerhalb des Schachtes, nahm man die Lichtkegel eines Lasers separat auf. Dieser Laser wurde auf einen drehenden Spiegel gerichtet und strahlte durch eine Nebelwand. *In der Realität waren die strahlenförmigen Elemente um den Reaktorkern 1500 Angelruten. *Egal in welcher Fassung des Drehbuches, Lando Calrissian und der Millennium Falken haben die Explosion des Todessterns immer überlebt. *In der Ursprungsfassung des Drehbuchs versucht Han Solo die Bunkertore mit einem gekaperten AT-ST und einem Seil zu öffnen. Stattdessen reißt er nur den AT-ST in Stücke. *In der Romanfassung vergleicht Han Solo den Bunkereinbruch mit einem Abenteuer, bei dem Chewbacca und er in die Spice-Gewölbe von Gargon eindrangen. *Die Bodenschlacht wurde mit 130 imperialen Bodentruppen, 40 Ewoks und 150 weiteren Statisten und Crewmitgliedern gedreht; sie kostete deswegen pro Tag 100.000 Dollar. *Bei der Bodenschlacht wirkten Koproduzent Robert Watts, als AT-ST-Schütze und Regisseur Richard Marquand, als Pilot des Kampfläufers "Scoutläufer-Sieben" mit. *Durch ein Funkenflug aus einer Spezialeffekt-Explosion fing einer der Bäume, während der Dreharbeiten der Bodenschlacht Feuer und musste gelöscht werden. Quellen Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Einsätze der Renegaten-Staffel Kategorie:Einsätze der SpecForce Kategorie:Einsätze der 181. Jägergruppe bg:Битката при Ендор en:Battle of Endor es:Batalla de Endor fr:Bataille d'Endor it:Battaglia di Endor nl:Battle of Endor pl:Bitwa o Endor ru:Битва при Эндоре fi:Endorin taistelu